The seven year reign
by Metal Madness
Summary: The tale of how Ganondorf took Hyrule and trapped (most of) the sages in there temples in the seven years Link lay asleep. Chapter four up. Ganondorf is off to torture Gorons now!
1. Rise to power

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Nintendo. Yeah, there's a short disclaimer.  
  
Ganondorf watched the boy clothed in green fall into a deep sleep. The master sword was in his hand. He had foolishly removed it and now the portal to the Triforce was open. Phantom Ganon walked from behind Ganondorf. He was wearing his rabbit like mask. He looked at the beam of light.  
  
"So, your ultimate power rests just up there?" Ganondorf nodded. He walked into the light, followed by his Phantom. They both rose into the air. A blinding light followed. Ganondorf found himself, with his Phantom, on a small blue are of land. Around him more blue flied around. In front of Ganondorf floated the ultimate power. The gift of the Gods, the Triforce. Ganondorf laughed and reached out to it. A voice suddenly boomed out around them.  
  
"If evil tries to use the Triforce, it shall separate into three and go to those who deserve their power." The voice echoed into the distance. Ganondorf grabbed the Triforce by the top piece. The two bottom parts flied away. Phantom Ganon grabbed one. It started to glow. Phantom Ganondorf screamed and flied backward. The same was happening to Ganondorf, but he refused to release the Triforce of power. Ganondorf began to glow as well. The Triforce and Ganondorf fused. Ganondorf fell to his knees. He grabbed his head. He screamed. The glow that had become Ganondorf began to shrink until it was just around his hand. Ganondorf watched his hand becoming brighter and brighter, until one could no longer look at it directly. Suddenly the hand stopped glowing all together. Ganondorf was breathing heavily. Phantom Ganon walked over to Ganondorf and helped him to his feet. Ganondorf walked over to the side of the blue platform.  
  
"RAURU!" Shouted Ganondorf. Phantom Ganon looked behind Ganondorf to see a old man in yellow robes appear behind them. "YOU PATHETIC SAGE! RETURN THE TRIFORCE TO ME!" The old man walked towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf turned around. "Rauru! Return the Triforce to me." Ganondorf rose his fist as a threat. To Ganondorf's surprise his hand glowed slightly again. Ganondorf looked at it to realise on the back of his hand was the Triforce of power, just sitting there. Ganondorf smiled. "Now sage, where are the other parts?" Rauru looked at Ganondorf with no fear in his eyes.  
  
"It has moved to the chosen ones. You shall never have the complete Triforce." Ganondorf rose his fist in anger. He tried to hit Rauru, but for some reason his fist stopped before it hit him. Ganondorf tried again, but to the same result. "The Triforce won't allow you to knock down a sage." Ganondorf filled with anger. He grabbed Rauru by the robe. The Triforce would allow him to do that, he wasn't actually touching Rauru.  
  
"I want the complete Triforce now!" Rauru raised his palm.  
  
"I told you already, no."  
  
"Then you die. Phantom!" Phantom Ganon stepped forward. He pointed his magic stick at Rauru. Rauru closed his eyes. Phantom Ganon shoot at him. The energy ball flied through the air and hit the side of the temple of time. Ganondorf looked around. They were back in the temple of time, the portal to the Triforce was gone and the boy clothed in green. Ganondorf's eyes grew large on his face. "B... bu... hmmmmm... ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ganondorf screamed at the top of his voice. A large black semi circle grew around him. It knocked Phantom Ganon backwards into the wall. Ganondorf stood in the middle of the temple, panting. "They... took... my... Triforce..." Phantom Ganon walked up to Ganondorf. He pointed at Ganondorf's hand.  
  
"Not quite." Ganondorf looked at Phantom Ganon. He was correct. Ganondorf walked out of the door. He stopped. He could have sworn he saw a small ball of light fly past his head. Odd. What ever it was it didn't matter. There was no way to stop the Triforce of power.  
  
Navi flied into Hyrule castle. She was so small none of the guards noticed her. Navi flied through the castle doors and down a huge corridor with a red carpet. At the end was a large room into which she flied in. A throne stood in the middle of the room, and on it was Hyrule's king, the King of red dragons. Navi flied straight into him. The king watched the frantic fairy flying around, not making much sense as it rambled.  
  
"Calm down fairy, what are you talking about?" Navi calmed down slightly, but was still shouting.  
  
"Ganondorf! He stole it! The Triforce! He stole it!" The king stood up, full of rage.  
  
"WHAT!!!" He shouted  
  
"He took the Triforce of power!" Navi replied. A laugh then emitted from behind them. They both turned around.  
  
"The bauble speaks the truth. That'll teach you to trust the Greudo king." Ganondorf and his Phantom stood in the doorway. The king fell back into his throne.  
  
"Ganondorf, you swine! You have betrayed us and who is that behind you?"  
  
"That is my Phantom. He is black magic moulded into my form. Anyway, I believe you should already know about my traitors nature, didn't Zelda tell you? Oh! That's right you didn't believe her." Ganondorf stuck his middle finger up at him. The king called his guards. Ganondorf watched the guards fill the room. He smiled.  
  
"Arrest him!" Shouted the king. Ganondorf raised his fist. The Triforce of power glowed. A blast of purple and black energy blew everyone away. The king got up to see his guards all over the floor. Ganondorf gave him a smug look.  
  
"My powers can't be truly shown off here. I want you to meet me on Hyrule field, bring your entire army. I will crush them all." Ganondorf turned around and left with his Phantom. As Ganondorf left he heard the king shouting.  
  
"You can't win. Hyrule has the greatest army in the known world."  
  
"Well I have the greatest power in the world." Ganondorf shouted back. 


	2. Battle for Hyrule

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Nintendo. Yeah, there's a short disclaimer.  
  
Ganondorf walked into the middle of Hyrule field, as always he was followed by his Phantom. Phantom Ganon looked over the landscape.  
  
"So what master? We just wait for them?" Phantom Ganon was a loyal servant, but he did question his masters actions. This made him more valuable to Ganondorf. Ganondorf dug up a small amount of dirt and picked up a bone.  
  
"You know of the skeletons which rise from here at night." Ganondorf asked. Phantom Ganon nodded. "Well thanks to the Triforce of power I can bring them under my rule, but stronger!" Ganondorf rested his hand on the ground. A black light (as impossible as black light is) grew from the land he rested his palm on, to all four corners of the field. Phantom Ganon waited for the skeletons to rise, but after Ganondorf finished his spell nothing happened. Phantom Ganon looked at Ganondorf.  
  
"Well?" Ganondorf wagged his finger.  
  
"They only come out at night." With that Ganondorf fired a bolt into the sky. Clouds blocked away the sunlight. The amount of clouds began to grow until sight of the sun was lost. Phantom Ganon looked to the ground to see it rumbling. Suddenly skeleton hands began bursting out of the ground. The skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground to revel themselves to be bigger than they used to be. There heads had also change as they looked more human. What had also changed was there dress sense. They wore a bandana and some sort of loincloth. Ganondorf looked impressed. "Wow, this Triforce did make them look mean." Ganondorf used the Triforce's power once again to supply his army of uncountable skeletons with shield and swords. Ganondorf began his unstoppable laughing again as his army awaited orders. Phantom Ganon looked at Hyrule. They had won. There army not only outnumbered the Hyrule army, but outnumbered all of Hyrule itself. The fools had no idea what they were about to fight.  
  
The following day, or what they presumed to be the following day, it was hard to tell with unstopping darkness, the Hyrule army filled out of Hyrule town. They lined up in front of the gates. The draw bridge was once again closed. Ganondorf marched over the horizon, followed by his skeleton army. Ganondorf jumped over Lon-lon ranch, the skeletons walked around it. Over the Skeletons' heads rode Phantom Ganon on his black horse. The king of red dragons watched with fear as the Army stopped a few meters away from them, yet the end of the army could still not be seen. Phantom Ganon rode to the front of the army, next to Ganondorf. He looked around. Ganondorf nodded at him. Phantom Ganon turned to the army.  
  
"CHARGE!!!" The army followed the orders. The never-ending line of undead followed Phantom Ganon towards the Hyrule army. The army prepared themselves, swords forward, shields raised. The armies meet. The sound of clashing metal filled the air. The armies mixed into a mess of skeletons, soldiers and blood. The skeletons went down easily, but with the large scale of them, many Hyrulians went down as well. Ganondorf watched the armies fight. He was going to test his creations power before ending the battle with a single blow. Phantom Ganon flied above the heads of the soldiers, cutting them down one by one. The Hyrule army fought valiantly on the now red grass. The skeletons were going down fast, but still they came, the end of the army still out of site. Ganondorf still didn't move. The king of red dragons was cutting down skeletons like a chainsaw. Phantom Ganon landed his horse in front of him and jumped off. He aimed his magic stick. The king jumped out of the way of the energy ball. Phantom Ganon tried to use the stick to whack him down. The king blocked it with his shield. Phantom Ganon attempted some more attacks on the king of red dragons. Soon he lost his temper and punched the king's shield. He pushed the shield into the king. Phantom Ganon then kicked him. The king of red dragons dropped his guard for a second. Long enough for Phantom Ganon to hit him with his magic stick. The king fell over. Phantom Ganon aimed his stick at the king's neck. Ganondorf's voice rang from the behind.  
  
"Don't kill him. I want him to watch his kingdom fall." Phantom Ganon nodded at Ganondorf. He spat at the king and jumped back on his horse to rejoin the fray. The king looked around himself. He was knee deep in blood, and skeletons don't bleed... The Hyrule army was outnumbered one to five, yet they still fought. The skeleton army still kept coming. The army no longer spread to the horizon. Ganondorf watched the skeletons charging forwards around him. Still he didn't make his move. Phantom Ganon quickly estimated the current skeleton to Hyrulian scale, about ten to one. That may sound good, but it began as fifty to one. Phantom Ganon looked at Ganondorf. Do something! Why doesn't he move? Ganondorf seemed to pick up his Phantoms thoughts, he moved towards the fight. The battle practically stopped as Ganondorf came close. The skeletons moved out of the fray, as the soldiers prepared for whatever Ganondorf was planning. Ganondorf put both his arms above his head. A black ball appeared between them. Ganondorf watched the fear on the soldiers faces. None moved, all knew the end was near. Ganondorf watched the black ball expanding. Suddenly it burst and out of it came hundreds of smaller energy balls. They flied into the soldiers, killing them instantly. The king of red dragons watched as all his men fell. Phantom Ganon rode up to him and sneered.  
  
"submit to Ganondorf or follow your men to the grave." Ganondorf walked past the king. He walked to the drawbridge which blocked his path. In one swift move Ganondorf brought the drawbridge crashing down on itself. The remains of his undead army ran into the confines. Ganondorf watched them swarm in.  
  
"Remember, No one in there deserves to keep there life." 


	3. Ganondorf's Hyrlue

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Nintendo. Yeah, there's a short disclaimer.  
  
The citizens of Hyrule ran for there lives. The skeleton army ran amok throughout the town. Some were slashing away at the fleeing locals, some ran around with torches, burning the town to the ground. Ganondorf walked into the town square to watch Hyrule's hope burn around him. He started to laugh. The fools dared question the power of the goddesses, this is what followed. He watched as his army cut down the citizens. Ganondorf whipped the blood of his foot. Conquest was messy. Ganondorf walked towards the castle. He entered its grounds and easily dispatched of any guards. He knocked one against the castle gates with such strength the gates collapsed. Ganondorf looked at the castle and tutted.  
  
"This will never do." Ganondorf one again called upon the power of his Triforce. The ground began to shake. Suddenly the castle and some land surrounding it began to sink into a never-ending void. Ganondorf then rose his hand, and as he did a castle rose from the void. This castle was different from the one which once osculated its space. This castle was black and consisted mainly of a large tower. The best way to describe it would be with one word: Evil. Ganondorf admired his own work. This is something he would like to call home. Ganondorf turned around to watch the remaining living people fleeing the kingdom. Most seemed to be moving towards the mountains. To that small town near by. It didn't matter. Now they were all in his power. Phantom Ganon rode beside Ganondorf. Both of them looked out to Hyrule, the burning town and the never-ending darkness. Ganondorf laughed. "Mine, All mine!"  
  
Zelda bolted upright. Impa was standing above her, keeping guard. Zelda was sweating. She had a prophecy in her dream, no, not dream, nightmare. She saw Hyrule. It was swallowed by a huge black wind. The wind wrapped itself around Hyrule. No hope shinned through. Zelda looked at Impa. Her focus was on something in the distance. Zelda got up and looked in the direction. In the distance she could see black clouds. Darkness was all that lived below it. Zelda gasped.  
  
"Ganondorf has took Hyrule" Impa nodded. She mounted her horse and turned to Zelda.  
  
"We have to get farer. As soon as Ganondorf realises what you truly are he will hunt us down like foxes." Zelda nodded and mounted the horse behind Impa. Zelda looked back at the doomed Hyrule. She turned to Impa.  
  
"Impa, I want you to teach me all your fighting techniques."  
  
"Why, what are you planning on doing?" Impa replied, no emotion was in her voice.  
  
"Ganondorf needs to be stopped, and we can't wait for Link." Zelda looked at the Triforce of wisdom on her hand. "I am the only other who can defeat him."  
  
"I can't let Ganondorf get you, if I did the sages will fall."  
  
"The sages." growled Ganondorf. He walked around the highest room in his tower. Phantom Ganon shock his head. You thought someone who took over the greatest kingdom known to man would be happy. Just no pleasing some people. Ganondorf wanted ultimate power, he wanted everything. Bloody big headed... Ganondorf knocked his Phantom backwards.  
  
"What?" Phantom Ganon complained. Ganondorf was evidently annoyed.  
  
"We need to destroy the sages to make sure my take over is secure. Yet the Triforce want allow me to touch a sage, so what do you think!" Phantom Ganon smiled slightly and took out a map. He opened it, it was Hyrule.  
  
"Master, we know there are six sages. We also know were Rauru is. He is in Hyrule town. One of the seven areas Hyrule field lead to. Now I believe we can presume Lon-lon ranch doesn't hold any Sages, so..." Ganondorf found himself confused. Were did his Phantom come up with this? He was resourceful. Ganondorf studied the map.  
  
"Forest, mountain, water, desert and... Kakariko? Are you sure about this Phantom?"  
  
"Well, the sages aren't all in the same places. Besides, who owns Kakarioko?" Ganondorf considered it for a moment.  
  
"The Sheikah." Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. She was the one who saved the princess. Phantom Ganon nodded. Ganondorf saw that his Phantom had put some thought into this.  
  
"I believe some others could be 'Big brother' of the Gorons, Dauramin or something. The king of Zoras makes another likely candidate, but the children of the forest have lost there leader, so I don't have a clue who there sage is."  
  
"How about the desert?" Phantom Ganon smiled.  
  
"Don't you remember the traitor Twinrova caught?"   
  
"You really have this figured out."  
  
"I have allot of spare time." Ganondorf walked towards a huge stained glass window. One sage has been caught, another has locked himself in the sacred realm. four are left. Ganondorf knew how to catch them.  
  
"We shall attack there temples. We should be able to trap them within, or use some sort of creature to dispense with them." Ganondorf walked towards the door. "Oh, and Phantom, I doubt the king of Zoras is a sage. He can barley move, let alone cast evil from the land." Phantom Ganon took this into consideration as Ganondorf left.  
  
Ganondorf walk through the street to find a surprise. He had tainted the ground with so much evil the dead couldn't rest on it. Now the people killed by his skeleton army just stood there, occasioning walking towards the food which was flesh, but apart from that occasional stumble they just waited to be put out of there misery. My kingdom, Ganondorf thought. He knocked away one of the zombies on his way to Hyrule field. He walked across the broken bridge to where the king of Hyrule still lay. He watched with fear as Ganondorf walked towards him. He had seen what Ganondorf did to his kingdom, he couldn't recover from seeing his land being covered in such evil. Ganondorf stared down at him with cold eyes. He aimed his palm at the kings face.  
  
"Are you going to kill me Ganondorf?" The king didn't sound scared, just angry. Ganondorf kept his stare.  
  
"No, you putrid pile of cunt. You're going to tell me the location of your snivelling daughter, and her guardian." The king spat at Ganondorf.  
  
"I'll die first." Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"So be it. You will not get death, I am going to hand out something much worse." Ganondorf fired a beam of light at the King. His body began to shrink and change. Soon he was nothing but a mangy dog. Ganondorf pointed in a random direction. "Fetch Impa." The dog ran off in search of her. Ganondorf had cursed the 'dog' to explode on contact with Impa, killing her as well. Ganondorf smiled. Three to go. 


	4. Sages in turmoil

Disclaimer: All in this belong to Nintendo. No fan characters here. 

My note: Sorry I took so long, I was writing a much more intressting a popualar story. Okay, now read the tale!

Five years past. Ganondorf plotted how to stop the three remaining sages. Phantom Ganon lead the army to new locations. Unfortunately for him, with Ganondorf remaining in his tower, the army didn't get very far. The survivors of Hyrule kept them from entering there new home, Kakariko. This also stopped them from entering mount doom. Phantom Ganon did have his successes, however. Without an army, the Zoras surrendered almost immediately. Ganondorf did occasionally wonder around his kingdom, but most of his time was spent in his tower, or stopping rebellions. The Hyrulians didn't seem to understand that Ganondorf was unbeatable, it was quite sad really.

"Phantom, come here." Ganondorf shouted. Phantom Ganon walked in to his chamber. He stood in front of Ganondorf and saluted. Ganondorf let a smile penetrate his face. "It is time to get rid of the sages." Phantom Ganon also smiled. "Tell me Phantom, why don't we control Kokiri?" Phantom Ganon looked at his feet. It wasn't his fault, but Ganondorf didn't always see eye to eye.

"Kokiri is tainted with white magic from that dead tree. If we took it over, we couldn't do anything with it." Ganondorf nodded. Phantom Gannon realised he wasn't going to lose his temper, as he originally thought.

"Yes. That is why I'm sending you personally to trap the sage." Phantom Ganon raised an eyebrow. Ganondorf smiled.

"What about the army?"

"This is more important than your pathetic campaign. Attack the forest temple, which is in the lost wood." Phantom Ganon sighed. Why bother arguing? Phantom Ganon didn't like forests. To green for his taste, and all that happy new life. ergh. He saluted and left. Ganondorf walked over to a parchment. He read it, then nodded to himself. "Next, the fire temple." Phantom Ganon turned around.

"Sir, we haven't reached mount doom yet." Ganondorf put down the parchment with a smile, which let his evil intentions bubble to the surface.

"Who's we?" Ganondorf walked past Phantom Ganon. Phantom Ganon saw what Ganondorf meant.

"Take Kakariko while your there!" Phantom Ganon told Ganondorf. Ganondorf just laughed.

"Why bother?" Phantom Ganon sighed again. Ganondorf was obsessed with ridding himself of the sages. He didn't get it. Ganondorf ruled everything worth ruling, except Kakariko, yet he doesn't take Kakariko, he doesn't even enjoy what he already has much. Fucking idiot.

Kakariko, new land of the Hyrulians. The small village is the only place standing between Ganondorf and ruling all of Hyrule. Ganondorf walked into the land, to sound of terrified mummers and screams. Villagers ran into there homes as soon as they saw him, soon the town became deserted. A small army came forward. They obviously were meant to defend the village, but they looked like they wanted to run away to there houses as well. Ganondorf pitied them. They looked like they knew they couldn't win, but they still prepared to fight for there civilisation. Ganondorf didn't feel like dealing with simple humans. He simply waved to them and continued up the mountain trail. The Kakarikoians looked at him, confused. One of the knights turned to another.   
"What the hell?" He asked. The other soldier simply fainted. From behind the group of soldiers a white haired female emerged.

"I fear he may have bigger fish to fry." Impa muttered. A soldier turned to her.

"Who the hell would they be?" Impa didn't answer The Gorons were blissfully unaware of Ganondorf coming. They rolled around like it was any other day. Suddenly a cold wind blew through there village. Most of the Gorons halted there rolling and tried to figure out what could cause such a sudden change to the weather conditions. Being in a volcano they were use to very hot conditions. A small speck of light suddenly flew through the entrance.

"For the goddesses sake run! The wicked sorcerer of the deserts is..." Navi never finished her warning as a green hand close around her.

"Please, call me Ganondorf. Now go back to the forest!" Ganondorf threw Navi aside and turned to the Gorons. "Bring me Daurain!" Almost all the Gorons recognised Ganondorf as the wizard who blocked off there supply of food and engaged in a blind panic. Many feared for a repeat of the events which happened five years ago and ran to the near by cave. One ran towards a child Goron and picked him up without even stopping. The Goron looked at the kid.

"Link, you must stay hidden! If that man knew who you were related to..." The Goron shuddered. Ganondorf watched the random panic occurring on every floor and sighed.

"Well this isn't productive. Lets try a different way." Ganondorf rose his fist. The triforce on the back of his hand began to glow. "Gorons! Freeze!" Waves of dark energy emitted out of him, causing all the Gorons to be slammed against the wall. "Now bring me DAURAIN!" Ganondorf demanded. He halted his attack, causing all the Gorons to drop to the ground. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, making him look more sinister. A bearded Goron stepped forward.

"I am here. I have also heard the rumours." Daurain showed no fear. Ganondorf laughed.

"The rumours? I promise you that if it's about my amazing power, it be true." Ganondorf showed he was bluffing by showing his triforce of power. Daurain kept his ground.

"What do you want sorcerer?" He asked, keeping his voice level. Ganondorf admired his courage, but admiration didn't enter the equation.

"Five years ago you decided my needs weren't in your best interests. Well I'm afraid that day has still not been revenged, but first..." Ganondorf jumped down to the floor Daurain was on and threw a punch at him. His fist froze just before hitting. "Excellent." Ganondorf retracted his fist and turned to the other Gorons, who were either cowering, hiding or both. "Now I've read one of your legend, you know, the one with the dragon." Daurain backed off slightly. "And it got me thinking, what would happen if that dragon got resurrected and all the Gorons were helplessly locked up?" Daurain's mouth dropped open. "Well, I lie, it didn't make me think that, but I'm still going to make it happen anyway." Ganondorf finished his threat with a blood freezing smile.

"You wouldn't, you can't!" Daurain shouted. Ganondorf laughed once again.

"I can't? You know nothing! I am a God Daurain, you hear that, A GOD! I shall lock you in your throne room just so you can sit there starving, crying about your lost kingdom. You rulers always have to force me to do such things, but don't worry, you may be able to reach the Gorons in the fire temple in two years, if you tunnel non stop." Ganondorf called upon the triforce's strength to rise the entire Goron's civilisation into the air. He threw Daurain into his throne room and sealed the door. "Only one with the triforce can open that Daurain!" Ganondorf claimed. The Gorons circled around Ganondorf (still suspended in the air). Ganondorf flew out of the settlement, Gorons still circling him. He exited and began to rise higher into the air. Hundreds of Gorons flying around a green man with unlimited power was a sight to behold. He reached the summit and pointed towards the entrance to the crater, witched housed the fire temple. "Go! Find those nice cells I set up for you. Oh, and worry about closing the door after yourself, it dose that itself!" The Gorons were pulled by unseen forces into the temple, to the worse two years that they will endure. Ganondorf allowed his feet to once again touched the ground. "Now to get a dragon." Ganondorf muttered to himself.


End file.
